


So Far So Good~

by C_A_T_M



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, F/M, Implied JohnTen, Its tame tbh, Kihyun being stupid, Lesbian Character, M/M, Polyamory, agust d, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Falling in love was natural for Kihyun. He fell in love with both Yoongi's sugary smile and her gentle teasing. It was only natural that the two mixed together somehow.





	So Far So Good~

The couch was warm from her body heat, duvet thrown over her legs and hoodie covering her head and hiding her away from all prying eyes. It was so peaceful, unbelievably calm as she did nothing but watch her drama. However, it was almost too quiet, there was something missing: something very integral to her morning routine-

"I'm going to work n- you look like you were dragged through bushes," And there it was, the completion of her morning routine that involved Kihyun's loud voice and incessant nagging.

Her smile grew, cheeky simper tugging at her lips as she lifted her hand and formed the 'okay' sign, only serving to make him roll his eyes. "I'll bring you lunch later." 

"Thank you."

"So now you're saying thank you?," She tutted at his impish grin, "get out, you midget."

He scowled instantly at the insult, his jacket shrugged on as he disappeared into the hallway to put on his shoes. "Oh and by the way? You planned to meet Siyeon today so I wouldn't get too comfortable." 

He closed the front door just in time to hear her loud curse and grunt, laughter bubbling from his lips the entire way to his workplace.

She had completely forgotten that she was going to meet Siyeon today and she would have wondered how on earth Kihyun knew when she realised that it was written on the calendar hanging above the TV. Kihyun really had a way of making her seem like a fool, but she overlooked it for the sole fact that he was an excellent roommate and friend. 

Huffing, the TV switched off and her pathetic reflection staring back at her, she rolled her shoulders and got up. It took a colossal amount of willpower to force herself up from the comforting heat of the sofa and duvet, especially when she wanted nothing more than to melt into the cushions. 

For a few seconds she contemplated rescheduling, however she ultimately decided that it wasn't worth the hassle and that she quite wanted to see Siyeon. It was hard to make time for people when you were lazy and they were busy. 

Siyeon wasn't someone she needed to impress, especially after having known her for many years now so she wasn't too bothered about picking out something to wear. Though the hoodie, unfortunately, was discarded for a black shirt she found on the floor. It smelt freshly washed and had a faint scent of citrus woven in the fabric.

Jeans were pulled on as well as her favourite pair of comfortable shoes, her backpack slung over her shoulders before she sighed, staring at her reflection in a mirror and deciding that it was good enough before leaving the house. 

* * *

 

The weather outside was nice, calming in a way that reminded her of her younger, carefree days. Memories where the stars aligned and both the night and the day moved in harmony, from the sunlight that bathed the streets to the moon beams that illuminated every path. It was nice and she appreciated it. 

Maybe she didn't regret being outside today, how could she when everything was so lovely? Even the crowds on the pavements seemed to have smiles on their faces instead of scowls and apathetic expressions.

Where they were supposed to meet up was one of Siyeon's favourite café's with its antique yet also modern aesthetic. It was the perfect blend of both and honestly, it was quickly becoming one of her own favourites too.

Humming gently, the sound matching with the gentle tinkling of the bell overhead, she walked in and grinned at the delicious scent that wafted straight to her. The pastries and the coffee mixed together to create an irresistible aroma that became its staple. She could have happily bottled it up and used it as perfume.

The door shut behind her, eyes grazing over every patron present, trying to see if Siyeon had made an appearance. There weren't too many people milling around, around five or so other customers seated within. It didn't seem like Siyeon was here as she was unable to spot her figure in their regular space in the corner. 

She made the decision to go ahead and order the drinks anyway, it was her turn to pay after all. It was an agreement that they would bother take turns to pay and Siyeon had paid last time.

The man behind the counter was handsome, his features young and welcoming as he smiled at her, bowing his head politely with the company cap situated nicely on his hair. 

"Hello, how I help you today?" Taking a quick glance at his tag, she silently repeated his name in her head, 'Jaemin.'

"Hi! Can I please have a medium peppermint hot chocolate and a medium caramel frappuccino?" Jaemin nodded, his brown eyes sparkling as he tapped the till. He couldn't possibly have been over 20, not with how young he looked. You couldn't replicate boyish charm. 

"That will be ₩9000 please," The change was handed over and he took a split second to check it over, much faster than she could have ever done, before the till popped open and he was handing her back her extra coins. 

"Thank you," he nodded, handing over her receipt before turning to the next customer. It was fascinating to see how robotic a human could look when forced to do mundane and repetitive tasks over and over again. 

‘Order number 36’ her receipt read and she looked up at the TV displaying the orders received. They were currently making it and she took the time to look around. Crisp brown and cream covered the walls, the pictures of coffee grounds and pungent flowers decorating the interior. The chairs were were wooden, stained a rich, dark brown with a cushioned seat that were coupled with a deep oak table that greatly complimented the overall theme.

She checked her watch, exactly five minutes past 11. Normally she was the one who ran a little late, usually due to her own inability to time things properly, so it was entertaining to know that the roles were reversed this time around. 

"Order 36!" An older woman placed the drinks on the desk, smiling at her as she took the drinks with a 'thank you' on the tip of her tongue. It cost nothing to have manners and the smile others gave was payment enough. 

Thankfully, their regular table was free and she was quick to snatch it up, jogging over quickly and setting the drinks down: the peppermint for herself and the frappuccino for Siyeon.

Her fingers tapped gently on the desk, creating a steady rhythm along with the clock's gentle ticking. She wondered what had Siyeon uncharacteristically running late.

Speaking of the devil, the door pushed open with a chime and in came the figure of a young woman, her cheeks flushed from the heat and her fringe sticking to her skin as she looked around before spotting her sat at the table. With her lazy wave, Siyeon slid over and into the chair with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Eunnie wouldn't let me go," She only shrugged, not at all bothered by the additional five minutes spent without her company. "You got me something new? Thank you!" 

Siyeon had expressed her interest in trying something that wasn't her regular order of a mocha but hadn't quite the gall to deviate from her norm.

"It's okay, but why didn't you bring Sua along with you? I wouldn't have minded," Siyeon smiled, licking her lips of the cream.

"Just thought I should see you by myself and besides, I wanted to tell you that I was planning on proposing. I can't do that if she's right there," The casual manner in which that bombshell had been dropped almost had her choking, her eyes wide.

She wasn't shocked by any means, the two having been in a fulfilling relationship for quite a while now, but it was enough to stun her into a few seconds of silence.

"Really?" She spoke a few moments later, tongue pressed to the side of her cheek in thought, "you better make me a bridesmaid or I'm fighting you both."

Laughing, Siyeon patted her hand, "of course," she said, "you're the first one I've told!" 

At that moment, Siyeon looked beautiful and she could only imagine how much more stunning she would look in a wedding dress. With her silky black hair and perfect visage, there was no way she _wasn't_ going to look like an angel whilst going down the aisle.

"That's really nice of you, wow! I'm flattered," With a gentle squeeze to her hand, Siyeon smiled and leaned back into her chair, taking sips of her drink.

"How about you, have you found anyone?" She only shrugged, chewing absentmindedly on the straw provided.  

There wasn't anyone in her life and she wasn't actively looking for anyone either, they would come when they would come. "I mean, I did see this really beautiful woman the other day. She had short black hair in a bob and I was going to talk to her but she had already disappeared, truly tragic."

The woman had dainty features, her lips pursed and her felinesque eyes piercing and calculating. Even though she was doing nothing more than scrolling on her phone, she couldn't help but have the urge to speak to her - even if she was intimidating.

"Tragic indeed," Siyeon sympathised, sticking her hand out in a gesture that meant she wanted to have the hot chocolate. She handed it over and stole the frappuccino in exchange. "You go both ways though, right? How about any guys?"

"There's a guy called Sehyoon at work. He's really cute," Like the gossiping aunt she was, Siyeon leaned closer with a brow raised. "We haven't talked. Our only conversation was about how annoying our boss is."

Siyeon huffed, "girl."

"Girl."

Then Siyeon's frown transformed into a thoughtful grin, her finger tapping on her chin before catching her in her gaze. "What about your roommate, Kihyun? Kibum?"

"Kihyun? What about him?" The random question had her mind racing, how did Kihyun have anything to do with anything?

"You already live together, why not date?" If she wasn't in a public setting, she would have snorted and laughed loudly. 

"You're joking?" Siyeon shook her head and she deadpanned.

Kihyun was a gentle person, kind and caring who knew how to do a variety of things - things that included: cooking, cleaning, stealing the neighbour's wifi, finding a new way to diss her every morning etc.

Would she date him? Maybe. Was she going to confess her undying love for him as soon as he came home? No.

"He's nice but I don't know, he's a real goddamn nag," that was 100% true, there was nothing Kihyun enjoyed more than a good nag. Whether it be about her clothing strewn in her room or the fact that she hadn't put cereal back in the right place, he loved to run his mouth for the sole purpose of annoying her. 

"Still, you haven't kicked him out, must mean something."

She scoffed loudly, earning a few glances from the other people present. "Means he's a good cook and I don't have to make anything. Besides, I don't even know if he's single, homewrecker is not a label I want to be wearing."

"He's not single?" For someone that barely knew his name, Siyeon was awfully nosy. 

Leaning back on her chair, her hot chocolate given back and now pleasantly coating her tongue with a mixture of mint and cocoa. "Don't know, he's never told me otherwise."

"Oh…" Siyeon trailed off while she shrugged. 

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not looking for anything and it'll come when it'll come, but right now I'm more bothered about you and Sua. Tell me what's going on," She was an expert in dodging conversations and this one was one she particularly wanted to avoid. However, Sua and Siyeon were a topic she was heavily interested in, especially when she knew the two incredibly well. 

It was worth it to dismiss her own love life when she saw how Siyeon's eyes lit up and lips curled happily at the mention of her soon to be fiancée. 

She could and would wait. Fate didn't need to be rushed. 

* * *

 

As much as she hated the stairs, she knew that it would do her good to go up them and would also save time, yet the lazy person within her just wanted to wait another three minutes for the lift. The paper bag and container in her hands warmed them up, the freshly made sandwiches and soup that she'd made specially for Kihyun now threatening to spill over as she walked. 

Thankfully, he was only situated on the second floor so she only had to walk up three sets of stairs, saving her any additional hassle than if he was on a higher floor. 

The company he worked at was prestigious to say the least: Starship industries, with their world known fashion items and clothing lines that sold out within minutes. It was mind blowing to know that Kihyun worked directly in its headquarters. 

White marble and beautiful chandeliers hung over head and she had most definitely spent hours looking at them in awe the first few times she came around to deliver his food. By now the novelty had worn off but she still appreciated the beauty. 

As she finally got up to the second floor, some of his coworkers waving happily at her, recognising her from her many trips to Kihyun's desk, she walked towards his cubicle. 

Why he still lived with her in her mediocore three bedroomed flat was a wonderful, he could afford so much more and it puzzled her to know that he still chose to live with her. 

'Whatever,' She thought, 'his business.'

His familiar head of shocking red hair stood out greatly against the white and gold speckled wall of the surrounding cubicles and offices. Maybe other companies would have lost their minds at his choice of hair colour but it would be hypocritical for a fashion company to do so. It was probably the only reason he got away with it. 

Rounding the corner to his office like cubicle, she was already speaking before reaching him. "Hey, Kihyun, I have your lunch. I couldn't decide on what kind of soup to make so I just made one we both like, is that o-" Cutting herself off, she realised it wasn't just him in his work area.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her, one pair that she recognised and the other pair that held a unique sharpness to them, she did not. 

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt?" Kihyun shook his head, smiling thankfully at her as she handed over the food.

"No you're okay, thanks for bringing it," Nodding in acknowledgment, she turned to the other man that was present. He was stood against Kihyun's desk, leaning on it with one palm on the laminate worktop. 

The man wasn't very tall, more than likely a little shorter than Kihyun (a fact that she found hilarious within itself) but what he lacked in height, he made up for in intensity. His lips were pouty, softly pursed as he regarded the meal that she'd brought. His cheeks were full, nose like a button but still prominent. Yet the most startling thing about him was his eyes and the way they seemed to analyse everything they set their gaze upon. All in all, he was a handsome man and she would admit it with no shame. 

"I've never seen you around before, are you a new coworker?" The man shook his head, a little smile tugging at his lips. 

"I'm Kihyun's boyfriend," Her expression morphed into one of disbelief, looking at Kihyun to him and then back again. Kihyun's little grin only confirmed it as fact. 

Her hand landed on his shoulder, shoving Kihyun gently and making him roll a little in his spinning chair. "How could you not tell me?! The audacity of you Yoo Kihyun, I swear," Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully.

"You never asked," Her pout had him laughing and she shook her head at his stupidity, turning back to his boyfriend in hopes of having a semi normal conversation. 

"I'm (y/n), Kihyun's roommate," bowing quickly, he returned the favour, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. 

"I'm Yoongi and I figured," At this, her brows furrowed and she tilted her head, "you're wearing his shirt."

Her expression when she looked down was comical, eyes wide and jaw open. "Oh shit, I just picked it up and wore it, didn't even realise it was his."

Kihyun looked like he couldn't have cared less, especially since it was a regular occurrence anyway. It was ridiculously often that they just wore whatever they could find, not caring if it

belonged to them or the other. Whatever fit her fit him also and likewise. 

"How long have you two been together?" She asked, ignoring Kihyun as he tugged at her (his) shirt.

"Around 7 months," Her gasp was loud, a hand dramatically placed over her chest with her bottom lip jutting outwards as she swivelled around to face him accusingly.

"You're so annoying," his hands shot up in surrender. "Tell me where you met at least."

"An underground club," Her nod was slow, thoughtful before she hummed. 

Kihyun's eyebrows shot upwards at the sudden change in her demeanour. He could already taste the insult that was about to come.

"No wonder Yoongi-ssi was attracted to you."

"…What?"

"With your shiny forehead, he probably mistook you for a disco ball and came closer to have a look," Yoongi laughed, the sound soft and cute while Kihyun scowled, shoving her away as his boyfriend jokingly swiped his finger across his forehead. 

"Go away, your job is done," With a joking salute and call of 'yes sir!' she bid them both goodbye and walked out, her own pleased simper lighting up her visage as she heard the two laugh and joke behind her. 

* * *

 

Today she was back in front of the TV, the same drama that she had failed to watch previously on screen. This time however, she had nothing more than a hoodie to keep her warm as the sunlight pouring in from the windows provided plenty of excess heat anyway. 

Since today was her impromptu day off, she thought that it would be fun to do fuck all and laze around. This time however, there weren't any café dates that she needed to on; at least the calendar didn't say there was. 

While the next episode started, her laptop was balanced precariously on her knees as she surfed youtube as well. It didn't help that her attention span was always super short and she needed something to do during moments of nothing. 

But of course her peace would never last, the voices in the corridor becoming louder and louder until they were right outside her door. She recognised them instantly: Kihyun and Yoongi. 

The front door cracked open and she switched off the TV while mentally noting what episode had been on. A few seconds later and Kihyun's head popped through the living room door, midway through conversation. Yet as soon as he spotted her on the settee, his mouth shut and an expression of confusion was on his face. 

"Huh? I thought you were at work?" He didn't mean it in a rude way so she didn't retaliate with a snide remark, only shrugging. 

"Nah, we were overstaffed so I got the day off. I can go if you want," Standing up, laptop tucked under her arm, she was about to turn away when another deeper voice made her pause.

"I don't want to run you out of your own house, you don't have to leave," His concern was cute, especially when his brows furrowed together and he looked at her with a gaze that pierced her soul. 

Smiling back at him in a way that showed she wasn't annoyed, she threw up a thumbs up and walked away into her room, door shutting behind her and leaving the couple to their own devices. 

Quickly googling the website she had been pirating off of (not everyone could work in a high end fashion company) and then just as she was about to press play, she paused.

Kihyun had said that they met in an underground club. She only knew of one that he frequented regularly because he had told her when he came back home one day piss drunk and had promptly forgotten when he'd woke up. 

She didn't know what possessed her to google bighit UG but she did and the results that popped up made her eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline.

'Agust D set to perform on Saturday night!' Normally this wouldn't have bothered her in the slightest, but after pressing on the link after seeing the picture that was provided of this 'Agust D' fellow, she nearly lost her mind.

His face was almost 100% covered, a hoodie hiding his hair and his forehead, as well as a mask obscuring the rest of his features. The only things that reminded visible was his hand with the microphone, and his eyes. It was impossible to mistake those piercing hues, no matter how many people she saw or how many features were obscured. 

Yoongi was the rapper at the club. 

'Huh,' she thought, 'that's pretty cool.'

Scrolling through the website, she decided to press through on his linked youtube account and decided that she should watch a few of his videos. It wouldn't hurt to look after all.

The first few seconds passed, the camera work slightly shaky but still clear enough for her to be able to see Yoongi. His mask was pulled down under his chin, rings adorning his fingers spelling out 'SUGA' in bejewelled letters as he rapped. 

His flow was clear, powerful and impactful. It surprised her to know just how good he was at rapping, especially with how much emotion and feeling went behind every single syllable he uttered. Before long, she found herself binging his videos, watching on auto play as they played one after the other without a single pause in between. 

Trust Kihyun to have found a man that could run his mouth at the speed of light. 

Bopping her head to the bars, she scrolled down to the description bar and noticed that he had a link for some merch.

"Wouldn't hurt to look," Right now she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't stalking him, only looking at his things by mere curiosity. 

Okay yeah, she was cyber stalking him.

His merchandise was unique also, with headbands and jewellery, as well as the shirts and the wrists bands. His prices were low and she found herself gravitating towards the bracelet with the word 'GLOSS' written across it. On the back there were some lyrics written in english that she assumed were translated: 'I can't live like a dog when I'm born to be a tiger.'

Without thinking too much about it, she purchased one in black and white, deciding that she may as well support him since she liked it so much.

Almost like a prophet had been fulfilled as soon as she got the confirmation email, her door cracked open and red peeked through.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" That wasn't the request she was expecting, honestly she thought he would ask for her to go out and get something.

It would be fun to tease him, she thought, so sje placed a finger on her chin and hummed like she was deep in thought. "No."

His face fell almost immediately and she felt guilt climb up her insides, scrambling to shut down her laptop and get up. "I'm only joking, don't look like that."

He tutted but grinned widely, opening the door for her to get out and walking behind to her to the living room where Yoongi was sat nonchalantly on the sofa. There wasn't much out apart from a pack of cards and two bottles of Vodka and Soju. 

"Wow," she commented, "drinking already? That's hardcore," Yoongi looked up at the sound of her voice and she almost melted at the gentle way his gums revealed and his nose scrunched as he smiled. She could truly see why Kihyun liked him so much.

"It's a good night to get wasted," For some reason, she didn't quite believe him. He looked like he could handle his liquor whereas Kihyun was much lighter than she was. 

Sitting down in front of the table on her knees, they all manoeuvred themselves onto the floor around it. "You basically have to drink every time something you've done appears on the card or complete the activity on it," Kihyun explained, settling himself beside Yoongi.

It sounded simple enough and she was up for becoming drunk in the comfort of her own home. Yoongi went first, delicate hand reaching out and taking one from next to her hands. 

"Take a shot if you've ever dyed your hair," That one was quite tame but instantly both Yoongi and Kihyun took a swig, laughing as Kihyun picked at his hair. 

"Take a shot if you've ever gone skinny dipping," She didn't move but Kihyun slowly did, looking almost sheepish as the vodka burnt his throat. "Damn, really?" 

"I was in school and they convinced me to do it for a couple thousand won," There was no fault in that, after all who wouldn't do anything for money?

The game started getting more and more PG as it progressed, from simple things like going abroad to if you'd ever gone down on anyone because they were rich (which she had put her mouth to bottle for).

Pretty soon, they were all laughing, tipsy from the alcohol running through their veins. Kihyun was the worst one, giggling like someone was continuously tickling him and flopping bonelessly over his boyfriend's lap. Yoongi was a little bit better, his movements still controlled but you could tell that he was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges, especially with how much he was beaming at Kihyun who was rolling around on his legs.  

She wasn't really as faded as either of them, not nearly as wild as either of them but not too passive either. At least she had learnt that Kihyun wasn't as boring as he made himself or to be. And Yoongi? Well he was something else. He has drank for almost every card but he was still nowhere near as drunk as his boyfriend. 

"Okay, that's enough. I'm putting these away now," Shaking her head at how much like a little kid Kihyun was, she grabbed the half empty bottles and was about to walk away when she was stopped by a hand on her leg. 

"One more card," her brows furrowed, all the cards had been packed away and he didn't seem to have one on him either, "take a drink if you have a crush on someone here."

Immediately the two began to burst into laughter, pretending to drink and mess around while she only rolled her eyes and walked away. They weren't so bad and she could wholeheartedly say that she liked hanging out with the two of them.

Maybe she would have the opportunity again soon. 

* * *

 

She was, once again, relaxing on the sofa (something that was quite common these days) and scrolling through her phone. Of course she wasn't annoying anyone so it was Kihyun's goddamn job to come over and irritate her for a little while. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned, sitting on her feet when she refused to move and making her grunt. "You're going to go blind if you keep staring at your phone."

"Alright lightweight," At the mocking insult, he snatched her phone and began looking through it himself, scrolling down the social media and huffing. 

When it came to the topic of Kihyun's alcohol tolerance (or lack of), he would always get pouty - it was one of the main reasons she liked to bring it up so much. 

When they had woken up the next morning, it was safe to say that Kihyun was absolutely hammered. While Yoongi complained of a mild headache, Kihyun had looked like he was about to die and she didn't know if it would be appropriate to laugh at him then.

"Here," She'd bitten her lip to keep the laughter at bay as he sat up on the sofa, his hair sticking out haphazardly and his lips curled into a frown.

"Stop laughing at me," He grumbled while Yoongi's arm wrapped gently around his shoulders, his eyes closing as he winced for a moment, "do you have anymore painkillers?" 

With a nod, she handed them to Yoongi who took them with a simple word of gratitude and swift gulp. He then looked up at the clock sighed, sluggishly getting up and saying something about how he needed to go to work and he was thankful. 

She noticed he had barely looked her in the eye before rushing away. 

"What are you doing? Weirdo, pass my phone back," Reaching out to snatch it from him, he shook his head and turned it off, placing it in his pocket before grabbing the remote and turning the telly on. "Oi!"

He continued to ignore her, drawing his own legs up on to the settee in a cross cross as he looked through what was available. He decided that none of them looked particularly entertaining and headed on to the recorded things, finally selecting a royalty drama that they both watched together. 

However, after she swatted at his legs for the hundredth time, he tutted and swatted her back. "Keep quiet. I want to watch this with you," The manner in which he had said it in confused her; was she supposed to retaliate or just shut up? 

She decided that the latter was more enjoyable, for the both of them.

Keeping quiet, she slowly sat up properly, shuffling so that she was sat beside Kihyun. She always preferred seeing people's reactions while watching something; it was almost as entertaining as watching the show. 

He quickly glanced at her from the side of his eyes before reaching into his other pocket and producing a packet of gum, offering one to her wordlessly. 

"Thank you," His gaze lingered for a few moments more, staring at her with something unreadable before she raised a brow, "something wrong, Hyunnie?"

"No," Slowly, her head went on his shoulders, resting there as the prince on screen began to ride after his love, the stable boy who was being exiled for touching him.  

It was an interesting drama and she seemed to really enjoy it, he often thought about whether or not she had seen on when he wasn't there but she had never given him any reason to think that. If there was one thing she was, it was being a woman of her word. 

The room was quiet, the occasional gasp and grumble coming from the two as her body slowly powered, resuming its previous position of laying across the sofa. Only this time, her head rested on Kihyun's lap. 

He looked down, watching her for a few moments. Relaxation and comfort melted into her features, her fingers absentmindedly running across his leg in a way that could be considered too intimate for friends. 

Friends. 

Kihyun thought about that word a lot while he was with her. Did he really just want to be friends? Was he satisfied with being a roommate? Apparently he was because he had never voiced otherwise, but in the moments when time was meaningless and his mind would not rest, he wished for something more.

Of course, now that he was in a committed relationship, he felt guilty gnaw at him for such thoughts. He would never cheat on Yoongi, not when the man brought him so much joy and excitement, yet he couldn't help himself as he admired her soft features, digits running gently across the back of her shoulders.

He would talk about it with Yoongi. Kihyun was no fool nor was he completely blind, he could see the fondness in Yoongi's eyes whenever she was brought up. Who wouldn't like her? Especially with her brilliant personality and smart mouth. 

Sighing quietly, his eyes strayed back to the drama and then down again at the feeling of something on his wrist. She had closed her eyes, breathing slowly evening out as she fell into a deep slumber while her fingers remained on his wrist, wrapping around it gently and cuddling it close like a stuffed teddy. 

That wasn't what caught his attention though, instead it was the bracelet wrapped around her wrist with the word that he knew and recognised so well for he had helped design it. 

Gloss.

* * *

 

"Hi," Yoongi looked up, beaming at the sound of his boyfriend's soothing voice as he slipped off his shoes before rushing for a warm embrace. 

"Hey," He responded, fingers lacing together as he sat on the couch, utterly enamoured with the man beside him. How could he not be? Kihyun was beautiful inside and out, with his voice that tasted deliciously like honey and his outgoing yet still bashful persona. It would be an outright lie to claim that he wasn't madly in love with him. 

Kihyun unlaced their fingers for a moment, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen - more than likely to drinks. He never did lose that streak of hospitality instilled into him. 

He rolled his shoulders, taking a few moments to look around the flat and admire the decor. They both had an eye for decoration it looked like. 

As he was looking around, his gaze caught on one of the pictures hanging off the wall, his body moving of its own accord as he got up and moved closer. It was a picture of both her and Kihyun, her arm around his shoulder as they both smiled into the camera. The scenery seemed to be on a beach, the sun's rays illuminating their glossy skin and highlighting every beautiful feature. 

He found himself smiling, lingering on Kihyun's face before it moved to hers. Examining each contour and dip of her delicate features, as well as the dazzling simper playing upon her maws, he brushed a finger over her figure before turning around at the sound of footsteps.

Raising a brow, Kihyun placed the glasses down on the table and moved next to him, peering up at the framed picture with nostalgia. "Pretty, isn't it? It was taken when we went to Jeju island as a celebration for Changkyun graduating."

Yoongi nodded, he remembered hearing about that and all the shenanigans that had ensued because Jooheon had gotten lost and his phone was left with Hyungwon. 

Without speaking another word, Yoongi continued to stare at the picture. More specifically at her. 

Kihyun must have caught on to his line of sight because he started laughing, the sound light and airy and sending his heart into overdrive. God, he was so damn whipped.

"You're looking at her, aren't you?," Yoongi was left floundering before he settled for a faint 'yes', "What do you think of her?"

"She's nice. She has a good sense of humour," Kihyun licked his lips, taking his hand in his own and gently guiding him back to the sofa.

There seemed to be something weighing heavily on him, almost crushing him as his expression contorted multiple times before settling for one of almost defeat. "Yoongi, I want you to know that I love you okay but I wanted to ask you something. You can say something but please wait until I've finished," His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, acid threatening to burn his throat as instantly his mind thought up scenarios. 

Kihyun was going to break up with him. 

Palms beginning to sweat, he gulped as Kihyun played with his fingers, playing with the rings on them and sliding them up and down. 

"What would you say if I was in love with (y/n) and wanted her in our relationship?" To say Yoongi was bewildered would have been putting it lightly. As soon as Kihyun had uttered those words, his mind had completely stopped and his thoughts were blank.

"Huh?"

Kihyun's eyes that were normally so bright and full of energy were now darkened with anxiety as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't want to break up with you and I'm completely okay with you saying no, but I'm in love with her too."

Reeling, Yoongi remained silent, seconds ticking by slowly as he thought about what Kihyun had just said to him. It was quite obvious that Kihyun was about to collapse from the worry building up in his gut but he didn't know what to say as a reply. 

Yoongi thought back to what his first idea was of her when she had walked in wearing Kihyun's shirt all those months ago. He had thought she was pretty and that she was funny too, especially with how well she interacted with both him and Kihyun. He could see himself getting along with her easily. 

And then came the drunken game of cards where he'd learnt so much about her. That she wasn't afraid to explore but she also wanted to settle down, that she mixed well with whoever and whatever was thrown at her. He couldn't say that he was in live with her, but he did like her. 

Maybe even enough to consider being in a relationship with her. 

As for Kihyun, he had always noticed the way that Kihyun lingered on her. He would always speak her name with a fond glint in his eyes even when she had done something particularly annoying. He likened them both to ying and yang, two contrasting parts of the same thing. 

"…You don't want to, do you?" His eyes shot back up to see Kihyun's lip turning white with how hard he was biting on it, "forget I asked, Yoonie." 

He made a move to get up but Yoongi's hand grabbed his quickly, pulling him back down.

"Yes. I would say yes if you wanted her in our relationship, I like her too."

For a couple of seconds, Kihyun's face was blank before it transformed into one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on him, so full and radiant. Yoongi knew that he would have said yes a million times if it meant that he could see that smile once again. How could it hurt to recieve a little more love? 

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go to the club?" Ten's lips were quirked up into a mischievous smirk, his eyes glinting as he leant on the counter. For sheer fear of what he might do, she prepared to say no but was beaten by a whine that came from his throat. "You're gonna say no, come on! It's like a karaoke thing anyway, you don't need to do anything but sit. I want to check it out, plus Johnny-hyung will be there."

She looked unamused, knowing damn well that he would run off with Johnny as soon as he found him. 

"Please~? My bestest friend ever, please~," His whining was getting to her but she wouldn't falter. "There's gonna be some hot men and women there, maybe you can get laid."

"Damn you, alright," What could she say? Going out and admiring beautiful strangers was an enjoyable thing, even more so when there were no strings attached. He played right to her weaknesses and judging from the self satisfied smirk on his face, he knew he had too. "Don't just stand there, you convinced me and now you need to help me pick out what to wear."

"Nevermind then," Shoving him gently, he laughed and followed her into her room, opening up her closet and sorting through the various items within it with judging looks. "Are you a recluse? Why do you have nothing?"

"Where are you looking?"

"The front rack?" 

"Idiot," She tutted, "look at the second rack."

And that was where you could truly see what kind of person she was. Yes she was lazy and yes she adored wearing nothing but big clothing, nonetheless, there was always two sides to one coin.

"Oh," Pulling out a nice looking black dress, he grinned and shoved it towards her. "Here, wear this. And wear flats too, heels are a nightmare."

"Correct," And with a soft huff, she shoved him out of the room and changed, ready to do nothing yet everything all at once. 

* * *

Music pulsed through the pavement, sending tremors through the concrete and on to the road. Ten was having none of it, bouncing down the street with his arm looped through hers and his excited chattering filling the empty space. 

"You're going to love it. I really like this place, it has good rappers and singers, especially one of the main rappers. Can't remember his name but he's small and powerful," He bit down on his lip, taking a few seconds to try and remember the name but struggling when his memory failed him. "You'll know what I mean when you hear him. I think he's on today."

"If you say so," With a soft grin that still screamed mischief, he pulled her into the alleyway and into some hallways before opening a door to reveal the source of the blasting music and dazed vibes. 

The place, even for being in such a convoluted area, was interesting and refreshing to see. It was different from the usual floor and large disco ball, with booths scattered here and there while a waiter like person was going around and taking orders. On the stage she could see the lineup of musicians and a list that was posted of who would go up next. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to read it because of the font size.

"I don't see Mr Lanky anywhere," She remarked, going on her tiptoes to try and spot Johnny's unmistakeable, looming figure. With a little bit of effort, she was able to spot him talking with a group of people and subtly pointed Ten in his direction. 

"Come on then," His arm still looked around hers, she was walking along with Ten and was immensely pleased to see a few more people she recognised.

Johnny, being the giant he was, spotted them both over the crowds and ushered them over, smiling at them both but she swore his smile for Ten was bigger. "You made it!"

She responded before Ten could even hope to have a chance, "sure we did, who wouldn't miss a chance to see the sexy Suh Johnny?" He rolled his eyes and laughed with his head tilted backwards at her brazen speech but not discouraging it. 

"That's great," His eyes lingered on Ten and she had to stifle a groan at their stupidity, "do you know anyone here?"

She knew she would get ditched but hadn't expected it to be quite so soon. Looking around at the now dispersed group, she spotted some really familiar red hair. "Yeah, I'll fuck off now. It was nice speaking to you both," Leaving them unable to protect, she quickly mimed for Ten to call her later and almost ran off towards Kihyun. 

He hadn't noticed that she was there, her movements silent and rapid so that he didn't realise until he was nearly knocked over.

"Hi! I didn't know you would be here!" Kihyun looked over his shoulder to see her standing there with a cheeky smile, expression full of joy and happiness at seeing him. He didn't know whether he should have been relieved or on edge. 

Giving her a brief pat on her shoulders, she moved to stand next to him and then caught sight of who he was talking to. "Yoongi? Is that you?" 

The mask figure nodded, clothes slipped under his chin to give her a pearly smile. She didn't notice the quick look he gave to Kihyun who could only shake his head. 

"It's me, but I'm not Yoongi right now?" 

"Oh shit, I forgot what club I'm in," pointing to the bracelet nearly tied on her wrist, she blanched at the shocked expression he had. "Is that creepy?" 

Slowly, he shook his head. He was actually rather flattered and thought it was cute, especially with how she didn't seem to be bothered that she was wearing merchandise and was instead bothered by his reaction to it. 

"No, it's nice," Kihyun's look of fondness was back and instead of feeling jealous that he wasn't on the receiving end of it, he was feeling the same way. She looked especially pretty in that flattering black dress too, with a nice necklace and bracelets sitting nicely on her skin. "I'm really glad you like it."

Neither he not Kihyun had been planning to ask her quite so soon, but with the way she looked so ethereal under the neon lights that flashed above their heads, it was fair to say that it was pushed ahead of schedule. He had something in mind too. 

"Do you want to sit with me? Unless you're with someone else that is," He looked over at Ten whose figure was completely engulfed by Johnny before looking back at her with a questioning raised brow.

"I think Ten is a bit preoccupied, so I'll sit with you," She turned to face Yoongi and he swore his heart stuttered, "won't you come?"

"I'm going up in a few minutes, I'll join you afterwards," Nodding at his words, Kihyun's hand slipped into hers as he gently pulled her away, looking behind once more to see Yoongi mouthing at him to wait a few minutes. Though he didn't know what exactly was going on in his boyfriend's mind, he still had a faint idea. 

Whatever Yoongi put effort into was always amazing, he trusted him wholeheartedly. 

Finding a booth in the corner was easier than expected as most people had migrated in front of the stage or towards the bar; the party hour was only just beginning for many.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as she sat beside him, fingers tapping gently on the table in the comforting silence that had befallen them. There were no meaningless words exchanged and that made it easier to focus on slowing down his heart rate. 

"What will he perform, do you know?" His heart launched itself into his throat and he struggled to swallow, all the work that he'd put into slowing down his pulse going to waste. Though, he had learnt to cope with this and could now keep a solid poker face.

Shrugging slightly, he drummed his fingers on his thigh. "No, but I think he has something special today."

"Really? He's going up on stage now," Yoongi looked brilliant under the lights that shone down on him, his expression determined and full of confidence. He was in his element and Kihyun thought he looked absolutely stunning.

The crowd quietened with the dimming of the lights, spots of neon moved on stage to circle around Yoongi before illuminating him under it's burning gaze. The music started and it was a soft beat that began with a piano. Kihyun had never heard this one before. 

Her head was placed in her palm, full attention on the stage as she followed his every moving and traced over his hard expression. It was clear to anyone watching that he took pride in what he did and gave it his all.

Then he began to rap, his words flowing powerfully and thoughtfully, each word picked because of it's meaning and crafted until it was fit for Min Yoongi. Kihyun had seen him plenty of times live but it was still always an experience listening to his boyfriend rap. However, this was her first time seeing him do so in the flesh and he felt a flash of pride at her awe filled visage.

"Your significance, wherever I may be, was always there," Even though his song was about a piano that had inspired him since childhood, he knew that there was a double meaning behind it from the constant looks sent in their direction. 

She was silent, head tilted as she played with her bracelet. Her head was turned away from him and he supposed that was what gave him the boost of confidence that he needed to lace his fingers with hers. 

She turned around, a little confused but didn't pull away and he took that as a sign that he was okay. If she didn't mind (and she would have vocalised her discomfort) then why wouldn't he make the most of it?

"Don't even let go my hand, I won't ever let go of yours," Soon, Yoongi's rap was ending and the lights were dimming further, focusing solely on Yoongi who stood still in the middle. 

The energy of his final words had the crowd enraptured, each person silent as he finished his final verse and breathed heavily to the sound of applause, clapping echoing throughout the club as whistles and cheers filled the room. 

"Thank you! I hope you all have a good evening," The host came up on stage and grinned, speaking about how Agust D was one of the best and he would go far. Yoongi's cheeks flushed from the praise and it was an adorable sight.

Soon Yoongi was back at the table with a giddy smile and adrenaline pumping through his veins. His eyes lingered on the joined hands,within the was holding them too before he swallowed and made eye contact.

"That was amazing! You're so talented, I'm shocked. I knew you were good but wow!" Her praise only deepened the flush of pink that danced across his skin and he beamed. "I really love the lyrics too. It was about your love for your piano, right?"

Kihyun's gaze was burning, urging him to continue. 

"Yes but it was about something else as well," he took a moment to collect himself, "it was about us too. Me, you and Kihyun."

"That's sweet, so it was a song about our friendship?"

This time Kihyun shook his head muttering a small no before he and Yoongi patted her hands. "It was about our relationship. We want you to join us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" They could tell she was trying to understand what they were saying and was probably worried she had taken it the wrong way. 

"We want you to be our girlfriend. We both really like you and want you to join us."

Biting on her lip, her eyes flickered between the two men before sighing. "I- can I take some time to answer? I really like you both too but I need some time to think it over so I don't regret it."

Even though it broke their hearts to hear, they still understood and nodded respectfully. They would rather she join of her own accord rather than feel pressured to.

"Yeah," Kihyun said, "of course you can."

* * *

 

Siyeon sipped dutifully on her drink, eyeing her over the rim of her cup as she leant back in her chair and stared for a good few seconds before sighing. "You're a moron."

"Rude, but you are correct," With a shake of her head, Siyeon placed her cup down and placed her chin on her joined fingers. 

"You're telling me that both Kihyun and his boyfriend want you to join their relationship, and you like them both but don't know if you should say yes?" She squinted at Siyeon's explanation and nodded, when she put it like that it sounded completely daft. "What's holding you back?"

She made a non-committed shrug at the question, it was a mixture of different things that made her question her options. 

Of course she liked Kihyun, she would have kicked him to the curb long ago otherwise. He was sweet and knew how to comfort someone while still having playful banter, while Yoongi was a kind soul that she found herself interested in. His deep drawl was enticing and she loved how he carried himself with a self assured aura. 

"I don't know. What if it goes wrong? I have to live with Kihyun and that's awkward then. Plus I really like them both so I don't want to mess up," Siyeon huffed and eyed her like she was an idiot, which she probably was. 

"If you live your life by what ifs the you'll never get anywhere. I thought about Sua saying no and what if I was embarrassing myself and guess what? She said yes. You have to take that risk and if it ends up being a flop, then it's a flop and you have that experience for later on," The serious tone in which Siyeon spoke in made her think, eyes trained on the subtle swirls of the cocoa in her drink as she thought about what to do.

Maybe she was over thinking it all when it was a simple, clean cut case of saying yes and going along with what happened. If she liked them, there wasn't a need to spend so long debating if she should.

"Thanks Yeonnie. I'll tell them later, but now I want to know what happened! How did you propose?"

* * *

 

She had sent a text to Yoongi and Kihyun asking that they both be at the apartment and they were currently sweating bullets on the sofa, the definition of worry written on their faces. 

There were two options that she could take: say no or say yes. They sincerely hoped it was the latter. 

Nervously, they waited for her to step through the door and to help calm their nerves, they were looking over Kihyun's social media. It wasn't really interesting, just a lot of inspirational quotes and the occasional meme but boring nonetheless. 

Right as they were scrolling past the dozenth advert for starship fashion, the lock to the front door clicked and in followed footsteps. They didn't speak a word and they had half a mind to consider they were being robbed, but such an absurd thought was brushed away when her head popped around the corner. 

"Hi," She spoke timidly in a manner that didn't seem like herself, she was feeling just as nervous as they were. 

"Hey," Yoongi greeted, shuffling up and allowing her to sit down in the middle with space on either side. 

She was looking down at her lap, fabric clenched between her fists before she looked up. "I thought about it and I asked Siyeon what I should do and I came to the conclusion that I should say yes," their faces lit up but she held up a finger, "on the condition that if we ever break up, I don't want any awkwardness."

They nearly fell over themselves in the rush to accept, diving towards her to pull her into a bone crushing hug with arms tangling around both her and each other. Her soft laughter was music to their ears and she sighed, the air ticking both of their necks. 

"Kihyun?"

He pulled away to look at her face, looking for any signs of discomfort. "Yeah?"

"Now that all of us are together, please don't watch porn on full volume. And if you do, at least tell us so we can join you."

"Yah! Idiot!" And Yoongi's beautiful laugh only solidified the fact that she really was lucky to be with these two.


End file.
